The Clone and the Creation
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: A new girl has joined the Team. She seems sweet and kind, however, she is secretive. Her past is shocking, dark, and may lead to the destruction of the Team. And Conner finds her intriguing, but he's still hung up over M'gann. What will happen?


**Hey, guys. Jeez I haven't updated any of my stories for quite a while, but I just have been itching to do this story so I'm going to go ahead a write it. This is a Conner/OC. Here it goes.**

"Mandatory meeting,"called the feminine robotic voice all through out Mount Justice.

The team rushed into the sanctuary where they found Dick and a girl. Dick was dressed in grey jeans, a red T-shirt, and sunglasses. The girl looked about sixteen, yet her hazel eyes made her seem a lot older. Her brown-red hair flowed around her face and ended at the bottom of her shoulder plades. She was dressed in black jeans, a blue, strapless shirt with a short cut, black leather jacket hung over it. Her black skinny jeans were tucked into black leather boots.

She was talking to Dick when the team rushed in.

"Dick, what's wrong?" asked M'gann, worried.

Dick looked up and the girl looked at the whole team, and then down nervously.

"Nothing, M'gann. I just thought the team would like to meet our newest member,"said Dick. He raised his hand in motion for the girl to move forward. As she walked up beside him, he said,"This is Isabelle, or Pandora, as you will call her."

The girl, Isabelle, shyly looked up, blushing, and made a slight wave motion,"Um, hi."

M'gann, who was wrapped in Lagann's arm, detached herself andd walked up to the girl and smiled,"Hi, I'm M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan."

"Um, nice to meet you,"Isabelle said, hesitantly.

"You, too. Well come and meet the rest of the team,"M'gann pulled Isabelle (much against her will) to the rest of the team. "You guy, introduce yourselves."

A dark girl with two bushy pigtails and wearing blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and a black jacket came up to her,"Hey, I'm Karen."

A green boy with facial hair walked up beside M'gann,"I'm Garfield."

Isabelle smiled at him, then turned her smile to the rest of the Team,"It's nice to meet all of you. I hope to get to know you guys."

Isabelle looked at Dick,"Um, can someone show me my room?"

Dick nodded,"Conner will."

A boy no older than Isabelle, walked out of the group of young heroes and up to Dick. The boy had jet black hair, blue eyes, a broad chest, and an all outhard exterior.

To Dick, he said,"Which room?"

"Room 3A."

Conner nodded and waved his hand for Isabelle to follow him, so she did,

The two walked in silence until athought popped into her head and she blurted out," You know, you look a lot like Superman."

Conner stopped suddenly, and Isabelle almost ran into him. He almost growled out,"Yeah, well I should."

"How come?"

Conner sighed and turned to face her,"Because I'm his clone."

Isabelle flinched,"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize. You know you don't seem to much like him personality wise."

Conner's eyebrow shot up,"You knew Superman?"

Isabelle's mouth snapped close quickly as she realized her mistake,"  
Um, no. I was just basing it off of what I've heard of him. You guys just seem so different."

Her hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Conner, but he didn't bring it up choosing to respect her privacy,"So, um, are you really sixteen?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well your eyes just seem older than the rest of you,"he hesitated, thinking she might have thought she had taken it the wrong way.

Isabelle just smiled,"Well, yeah. I am. I'm actually tweny, but I look sixteen. I don't think I can age."

Conner was surprised. Someone who might be like him?"How is that-"

"Oh, we're here. Thanks for showing me my room." Isabelle said quickly as she saw the door that said '3A' on it.

She hurridly rushed inside to avoid the question. She slammed the door in Conner's face. She leaned against the door and heard him say a 'Your welcome'. When she heard his footsteps fade down the hall, she relaxed.

Isabelle was pleased to find her old brown bag on the bed already. She walked over to it and started unpacking her clothes and placing them into the wooden drawers.

She kept on unpacking until she came across a glass frame. She held up the picture of her family and her from when she was two.

A smiling man in his early twenties with blonde hair that was in an orderly cut, with hazel eyes smiled up at her. He was dressed in a pale green dress shirt and grey trousers and had a blacked haired boy wrapped in his arms. A woman with black, wavy hair sat next to him with a young girl in her lap. She was dressed in a teal dress with a thin grey belt at the waist. Her bright blue eyes brought her tiresome face to life. Between the two adults, on a little stool, say a boy.

The boy on the stool was about five and had blond hair a bright blue eyes. A few freckles were scattered across his nose._Eric_, a faint voice in the back of her mind told her.

The boy sitting in the man's lap was about three with a mop of black curls on his head and blue-hazel eyes. He sat with an amused smile on his face. _Josh_, the same voice told her.

And then there was the small girl who sat in the woman's lap was a much younger version of Isabelle.

Isabelle felt the warm tears slide down her face.

This had been her family before _they_ took her.

This could have been her life. She could have grown up with those two adults, Garrett and Damia Homewell. With her brothers, Eric and Josh. She could have gone swimming in the summer, and Damia would've put too much sunscreen on her face and she would've had to have run everywhere with white marks on her face. She could have made smores with them, laughed with them at silly things they had all done. Her brothers would've beaten up the guy who first broke her heart. She would have had normal friends and family. But mostly, she would have had a home, a family, and love.


End file.
